mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Снежный лев
Мифология Снежный лев — персонаж буддийской мифологии, небожитель, верный слуга будд и бодхисаттв. Наделён такими качествами, как отвага, решимость и жизнерадостность. В тибетской иконографии снежный лев символизирует непобедимость Дхармы, четыре бесстрашия Будды, восточную сторону света и землю (как стихию). Обычно изображается с телом белого цвета, бирюзовой гривой, бровями и хвостом, с круглыми глазами и разинутой пастью. Парные скульптуры львов можно увидеть у входа в храмы тибетской буддийской традиции. Символ снежного льва использовался и вне чисто религиозного контекста: так, снежные львы окружают улан-баторский памятник Сухэ-Батору, основателю современного светского государства в Монголии. Символ Тибета Согласно средневековым хроникам, начиная с 820 года снежные львы изображались на штандартах тибетских военачальников. В первой трети XX века Далай-лама XIII учредил государственную символику Тибета — герб и флаг, на которых присутствовали изображения снежных львов, держащих в лапах буддийские символы. В тибетской культуре Снежный лев часто упоминается в тибетских народных песнях и пословицах. Считается, что он живет в самых высоких горах, так как это «царь зверей», который будет возвышаться над другими животными низших уровней. Снежные львы могут также представлять отшельников и йогов, которые живут высоко в горах. Марпу призвали интерпретировать смысл, когда «великий йогин Тибета, Миларепа, когда-то имел пророческий сон, в который появлялся снежный лев». Молоко Снежной Львицы In Tibetan lore, two Tibetan culture heroes, Gesar and Milarepa, were said to have been raised by snow lioness. The milk of the Snow Lioness (Tibetan: Gangs Sengemo) is reputed to contain special nutrients to heal the body and restore it to harmony. Some holy medicinal remedies are believed to contain the essence of Snow Lioness milk. Her milk is also used to symbolise the Dharma and its purity, as Milarepa replies to a man seeking to buy the Dharma from him with expensive gifts: "I, the snow lioness who stays in snowy solitudes, Have milk which is like the essential nectar. In the absence of golden cups, I would not pour it in an ordinary vessel." Legend has it that the lioness produces milk from its paws, and the milk may pass into hollow balls given to the lioness to play with. This ball may be represented in Tibetan art as a three-coloured "wheel of joy" (dga' 'khyil). Танец Снежного Льва A form of lion dance found in the Tibetan areas is called the snow lion dance or Senggeh Garcham. The name seng ge and its related forms come from Sanskrit siṅha, and cham or garcham is a Buddhist ritual dance. The snow lion dance may be performed as a secular dance, or as a ritual dance performed by bon po monks. This dance may also be found among people in other Himalayan regions such as the Monpa people in Arunachal Pradesh, and in Sikkim where it is called Singhi Chham. В буддийском искусстве The lion was adopted as a symbol of Shakyamuni Buddha in early Buddhism; it is also depicted as a vehicle for a number of Vajrayana deities such as Vaishravana and Manjushri, and the lion throne may be found in many nirmanakaya Buddha forms. The lion in India art is represented in Tibetan Buddhist art as the Snow Lion. The Snow Lion is the protector of Buddha and in paintings and sculpture is usually seen as holding up the Buddha's throne (one on the left and one on the right of the throne.) The throne of a Buddha may also be depicted with eight Snow Lions representing the 8 main Bodhisattvas of Buddha Shakyamuni. The body of the Snow Lion is white while its flowing hair of mane, tail and curls on legs, is either blue or green. While most Snow Lions are gender neutral in Buddhist art there are some that are represented as obviously male and some as obviously female. When represented as a symmetrical pair the male is on the left and the female on the right. Sculptural Snow Lions are often in repousse metal that has been gilt and painted. Атрибуты The Snow Lion is a tulku or personification of the primordial playfulness of ananda "joy, bliss" (Wylie: dga'), comparable to the western unicorn. Though paradoxical, the Snow Lion does not fly but their feet never touch the ground; their existence is a playful continuum (Wylie: rgyud) of leaping from mountain peak to mountain peak. The energetic potency (wisdom or shakti) of the Snow Lion is expressed in the attribute of the gankyil or "ananda-wheel" the Snow Lion keep in eternal play. The gankyil is the principal polyvalent symbol and teaching tool of all the doctrinal trinities of Dzogchen and is the energetic signature of the trikaya. The gankyil is the inner wheel of the Dharmacakra of the Ashtamangala path of Vajrayana Buddhism. 'Рев' The roar of the Snow Lion embodies the sound of 'emptiness' (Sanskrit: Śūnyatā), courage and truth, and because of this is often a synonym for the Buddhadharma, the Buddha’s teachings, as it implies freedom from karma and the challenging call to awakening. It was considered to be so powerful that just a single roar could cause seven dragons to fall from the sky. Галерея Снежный лев1.jpg Снежный лев2.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Кошачьи Категория:Азиатская мифология Категория:Тибетская мифология Категория:Буддийская мифология Категория:Млекопитающие